


Great Elephant

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 配对：Antonio Donnarumma/Alessio Romagnoli提及：Gianluigi Donnarumma/Alessio Romagnoli；Antonio Donnarumma/Gianluigi DonnarummaSum：如今，没有人会因为某个致命的真相死去。*OOC*天雷*不适情节有*逻辑混乱You've Been Warned.
Relationships: Antonio Donnarumma/Alessio Romagnoli, Antonio Donnarumma/Gianluigi Donnarumma, Gianluigi Donnarumma/Alessio Romagnoli
Kudos: 1





	Great Elephant

01.

他本该拒绝的。

当哥哥安东尼奥向他提出那个有关于罗马尼奥利的轻佻请求时，多纳鲁马本该拒绝的。年长他几岁的哥哥，口中的话语仿佛毒蛇吐信，每一个字都让多纳鲁马感到愤怒，但他是那样熟悉并受用哥哥的宠溺语气——他叫他Puppy，用那种无论何时都能显露出悲伤的深邃眼睛望向他，好似多纳鲁马若是没办法做到这件事，他就会立刻死去一样。

于是他沉默着点头。

多纳鲁马害怕让哥哥失望，长久以来对哥哥习惯性的信任和依赖让他心中的犹豫很快被击碎。哪怕如今已经长得比哥哥还要高大，面对哥哥的多纳鲁马却总感觉自己仿佛仍是小时候紧紧牵着对方的手，充满不安的孩童。得到肯定回答的安东尼奥也表现得一如既往的温柔，他张开手掌按上多纳鲁马的后颈，用指尖抚摸对方那处的肌肤，就像抚摸未断奶的幼犬一样。

“好孩子，”安东尼奥低声称赞到，凑在多纳鲁马的耳边，见他退缩，轻轻地笑，仿佛是要安慰什么一般继续到，“别担心，只是分享一次玩具，就像我们小时候做的那样。”

02.

安东尼奥第一次真正意义上——不是在什么新闻、电视或报纸等类似的地方——见到罗马尼奥利是在2016年的六月某日，具体的日期并不重要，早已于时光的冲刷中彻底淡去。安东尼奥只依稀记得是个天气晴朗的盛夏午后，阳光过分地炽热——这通常会使人感到烦躁。

他因为已无法想起的缘由去找弟弟，不过那天他并没有找到弟弟，在这样一个使人厌烦的燥热午后，多纳鲁马不知道为什么出门去了。安东尼奥以后每每回想起这一天时，总会迷信地认为那一天Puppy的恰好不在场，是命运的刻意安排，或者，有魔鬼在暗中作祟。

他开门后略微惊讶，却又觉得不出所料——果然，入目所及到处都是乱糟糟的。他无奈地摇头，又觉得有些高兴，小家伙说什么也要搬出去住，但到底还是无法一个人照顾好自己，也许不久后便会一边为那天过分的语气道歉，一边撒着娇说对不起，想搬回来重新和哥哥住了。

安东尼奥盯着桌上摆放着的还未收起的披萨盒，正准备替弟弟收拾一下，在捡起叉子时忽然意识到餐具的数量多了一份，他愣了一下，放下手中的叉子，转身径直朝卧室走去。很快他便在弟弟家中卧室的床上，撞见了赤裸着上身，看模样正睡得香甜的一位陌生男人。对方暴露的背部肌肤如流水一样划出带着弧度与光的曲线，每一寸都浸染着照射过窗玻璃碎成一片一片的太阳光，大大方方地宣示昨夜的欢愉痕迹。安东尼奥看着，觉得刺眼至极。

“你这天杀的混蛋，Gigio他妈的还未成年！”

当时安东尼奥下意识的反应就是扑到床上掐死这个显然和自己才17岁的弟弟睡了一觉的人，但当他跑过去看清床上的人是谁后，不知为何愣住了。在准备和对方大打出手的几秒之前，安东尼奥对这个该死的家伙的身份设想过许多种可能，甚至觉得说不定是弟弟一时兴起在酒吧找的男人，但唯独没有想过躺在这里的人会是多纳鲁马在俱乐部的队友。

没有想到对方会是罗马尼奥利。

多纳鲁马从来没有和他细细讲过罗马尼奥利的事，而他的弟弟多纳鲁马在他面前一直都是个藏不住故事的人，在搬出和自己同住的家之前，多纳鲁马一有机会便会和他滔滔不绝地讲关于米兰的事。他会讲那些发生在队友身上的趣事，讲门将训练时遇到的问题，讲每一次上场前的压力，讲扑点球有多可怕，讲一切一切，但唯独没有特别地提起过罗马尼奥利，或许有那么几次，只在吐槽中卫们时不经意地带过一点，好似他们就只是普通的同事关系，

直至此时，安东尼奥才明白过来，也许他早该意识到这不寻常的一点，那么多队友的故事，独独罗马尼奥利的名字，他的Puppy讳莫如深。可为什么呢？安东尼奥开始疑惑，多纳鲁马绝不会对哥哥隐瞒什么的，更别说恋情这么重要的事。安东尼奥无法相信他的弟弟会对此守口如瓶，他感到一丝愤怒，仿佛眼前的人正在抢走他的珍宝。是啊，难道不是么，他不受控制地回想起当初提出要搬出去住的多纳鲁马，一向听话的弟弟忽然变得强硬，那副无论自己如何挽留，说什么也要离开的反常模样，原来都是为了罗马尼奥利。

显然对方对于安东尼奥的突然出现也有几秒不知如何是好，但很快他就清醒过来，扯过被子盖住赤裸的上身，缩成一团，抬头瞄了一眼没有表情的安东尼奥，不好意思地笑了笑，露出两个酒窝。对方的神情看起来似乎有些尴尬，但过分灿烂的酒窝冲淡了一切，他歪头问。

“好吧，我想你就是Gigio一直提起的哥哥？”

就这样看着床上的罗马尼奥利，那人的语气令人讨厌地充满了顺理成章的意味，就像和他未成年的弟弟睡了一觉，并被他老哥抓了个现形并不是什么大事一般，可即便如此，安东尼奥还是发现自己先前的怒火诡异地一下子消失了，或许是因为过于惊讶，或许是因为眼前的人此时此刻便在他心底不为人知地埋下了一些终将要诡异滋长的别样念头。于是几秒之前，还要和与自己未成年的弟弟睡了一觉的人拼个你死我活的安东尼奥，几秒之后，一切烟消云散。

“是的，”安东尼奥整个人都变得礼貌了一些，可话语却仍然带着讥讽的语气，他抱着肩膀回答，又俯视着罗马尼奥利，明知故问，“你为什么会出现在这里。”

“Gigio没有提起过我么？”罗马尼奥利的语气诧异起来，下意识地前倾身体，以至于忘记了自己还赤裸着上身，抱在怀里的被子因此向下滑了几厘米。

安东尼奥毫不避讳地就这样注视着罗马尼奥利那片如同奖励的糖果一样无意显露的苍白肌肤，摆出疑惑的神色，摇头，把语气刻意地放慢：“没有，从来也没有提起过你们的关系。”

“难道还怕哥哥知道么。”罗马尼奥利低下头小声嘀咕了一句，他以为安东尼奥听不到，但对方还是听了去，他的手指悄悄地轻快地在肘部舞蹈，似乎在满足于某一段隐秘的过去。

“所以，你介意么？我和Gigio的事。”终于发现形象的些许狼狈，罗马尼奥利慢慢拉起被子，稍微地移开视线，“当然，不论你介不介意，一切还是发生了。”语毕，眉目间马上浮现出可惜的神色，好像Gigio的缺席让这一切失去了点儿什么，是无法捉弄他的遗憾。

安东尼奥面对这个玩笑沉默不语，他发现对方金棕色的眼睛里除了日光，就是那种自然而然地会出现在热恋的人们眼底，独独在谈及另一半时，浮现的无视他人的朦胧神色，近似于炫耀却更柔和，几乎到达美丽的程度。这让安东尼奥骤然发觉自己内心隐约在嫉妒，这种感情是那么得强烈，以至于他几乎控制不住自己渴望去告诉这个罗马人一个真相的念头。

可安东尼奥怕真相吓跑罗马尼奥利。

毕竟，哥哥还是不想让弟弟伤心的——在2017年那个改变一切的转会发生之前。

03.

“嗨，Antonio。”听到一声低沉却显然并不属于Puppy的招呼声，安东尼奥从自己眼前的意大利烩饭中抬起头，往身侧看去，是罗马尼奥利端着餐盘坐在了他身边。他不解地瞄了对方一眼，罗马人并没有要离开的意思，反而笑着看他，“我知道我知道，门将Only，这个位置是属于Gigio的，但明天的意大利杯你是首发门将，所以我得提前和你培养培养更多的默契。”

安东尼奥没理会罗马尼奥利一听便知是胡编乱造的理由，虽然平时的训练，他和罗马尼奥利搭档的时间确实不多，小组对抗，罗马人也通常都是和弟弟在同一队，但安东尼奥觉得这些因素并不影响明天自己守门的发挥，但他得承认这确实让他有些莫名其妙的高兴。

“是Gigio让你来的，对么？”安东尼奥闷头塞了一口烩饭，语气平淡地问到。罗马尼奥利睁大了眼睛看着安东尼奥，几秒后像泄了气一样，挥了挥手，“好吧，确实如此。Gigio想让我鼓励鼓励你什么的，我早就说了你根本不需要这个，但他执意觉得你需要。真是的，你又不是16岁的小孩子，说起来，你比我还大四岁呢，我想你完全能应付德比的紧张什么的。”

“Gigio第一次的米兰德比，你有鼓励他么？”

并没有接着罗马尼奥利的话继续说下去，安东尼奥重新找了个话题，只是随意一说，罗马尼奥利却像是个被上了发条的大号玩偶一样，比着手势，开始滔滔不绝地讲起当时米兰德比前多纳鲁马因为紧张造成的各种小糗事。不过安东尼奥低着头并没有听，他在想他的Puppy。

安东尼奥不难理解弟弟这么做到底在想什么，无非是自己来到圣西罗的方式跟商店里不喜欢却不得不掏出更多的钱——因为另一件是必须的——而买下的捆绑销售品一样，Puppy一直以来都在为他因此而受到的批评感到自责和抱歉。他从自己ins的评论里就能知道这一次的首发在大部分球迷来看像场笑话，谁会让吉祥物上去守门呢？但派罗马尼奥利来鼓励自己实在是出乎意料，他想，为什么不亲自来呢，重新抬起头看向身旁的人，却发现刚刚还在说着话的家伙，忽然安静下来，也不知看了他多久。见自己从沉思中回过神，罗马尼奥利笑了笑，两个酒窝晃出来，一板一眼地拿起叉子卷着餐盘里的意面，凑近安东尼奥，悄悄地说。

“Antonio，不如来打个赌吧？唔，就赌明天能不能零封，怎么样？”

“和你打么？你是明天的首发中后卫啊？”安东尼奥感受着罗马尼奥利的肩膀擦过自己，像是由此被感染了罗马人善于胡闹的病毒。他惊讶地发觉自己并没有第一时间拒绝这个赌局，反而在抱怨可能的不合理之处。罗马尼奥利听到后，认可地点点头，嘻嘻笑起来。

“当然不是和我，和Gigio。”

“Gigio？他肯定会压能的，”安东尼奥想也没想便回答到。

“是嘛，”罗马尼奥利望向坐在另一边和洛卡特利，库特罗内一起吃饭的多纳鲁马，拖着长音反问，没有得到安东尼奥的回应后，又重新望回来，“实际上，Gigio他压的是不能哦。当然，我们肯定会赢，不过，伊卡尔迪或许会进一球，但我会帮你看住他的。”

罗马尼奥利没有意识到这小小的举动意味着什么，认为这只是Gigio淘气的体现。他仍然笑着，然后抓住机会往自己嘴里塞着肉酱面。通常来说，身边坐着这样一位爱吃的同伴往往也能激发出一些食欲，但安东尼奥却一瞬间失去了胃口，他向多纳鲁马坐的那个位置投去视线。

安东尼奥看着看着，逐渐明白了，弟弟多纳鲁马以为他已经不再是当年抱着球跟在自己后面什么也不明白的的小屁孩了。的确，安东尼奥想，Puppy已经17岁，被提拔至一线队到站稳首发，也有了男朋友，有自己的小公寓，他在米兰正以一种不正常的速度飞快长大。

同样急不可耐的，还有他藏于青涩外表下按部就班的野心。

“赌注是什么？”安东尼奥问。

“啊，Gigio并没有定赌注。不过我愿意和你交换赌注，我建议，输了的人请客吃饭。我知道米兰有家很好吃的餐厅哦！”罗马尼奥利眨着眼睛看向安东尼奥，语气充满期待。安东尼奥看着对面小狗似的眼神，笑了笑：“请客吃饭可算不上什么赌注。不如这样吧，如果我输了，就告诉你一个Gigio的秘密。如果我赢了，Gigio以后出差，就和我一起住。”

罗马尼奥利思索了一下，并不介意第二个赌注，更何况Gigio和自己住在一起确实有点不太方便，小朋友也太粘人，有时候去客场甚至还——咳咳，总之，他在意的是第一个赌注。

舔了舔叉子上的肉酱，罗马尼奥利睁大眼睛看向安东尼奥，反问的语气格外自信。

“Gigio还有什么秘密我不知道的嘛？”

安东尼奥升起一些微小的愧疚感，不过想到Gigio的下注选择，他又心安理得起来。

“即使是面对我，Gigio也藏有秘密，更何况你呢。”

罗马尼奥利停下动作，他看了一会儿安东尼奥，没说什么，继续埋头吃饭。安东尼奥笑得很温柔，他又一次看向不远处的多纳鲁马，然后收回视线，并不想让弟弟发觉自己在看他。本想直接拿起餐盘就走，起身时想到罗马尼奥利，觉得该道个别，于是转头去看对方。

罗马尼奥利对待食物好似有种天然的敬意，他仍然在耐心地卷着意面，明明卷至适量来说更方便，他却执意要卷个一大坨，落下的意面比留在叉子上的意面要更多。但他显然经验老到，手腕转动的幅度和角度仿佛在千百次的练习中有了成文，拇指和食指拿捏叉子的力道也好似经过计算，把玩着叉子转圈，像是韵律十足的舞蹈，其余三指沿着银质的叉柄卷曲在掌心内侧，每一次的转动都在各自施力。卷至差不多，便一脸满足地送入口中。不知为何，看起来格外有乐趣。所以，安东尼奥没有选择离开，他坐在位置上，侧过头开始观察起罗马尼奥利。

也许是注意到身边人的视线，罗马尼奥利在第三次把意面塞进嘴巴里后终于开口，不过令安东尼奥意外的是他并没有指出这样的行为如何如何，而是露着那两个少年气十足的酒窝，长长地叹了口气，万分感慨地说：“果然是兄弟呢，你和Gigio好像有一样的毛病。”

明明一开始盯着看觉得无所谓，但在对方指出自己的行为后，不知为何，安东尼奥竟然开始有些不好意思，但表面上仍然装作一副波澜不惊的模样，他平静地问：“什么？”

“喜欢看别人吃饭。”

是嘛，安东尼奥盯着罗马尼奥利，认真地想了想，觉得自己之前并没有这个毛病。

04.

2017年12月

意大利杯四分之一决赛。

AC米兰坐镇圣西罗，迎战同城对手国际米兰。

安东尼奥站在同样是满载争议而来现在已是队长的博努奇身后，已然能窥见看台上球迷打出的Tifo一角和连成一片宛如海洋一般挥舞的红黑围巾。圣西罗确实是特别的，之前在热那亚，在辗转的各个俱乐部里无法感受到的东西充斥着那不勒斯人的四肢百骸，耳边是沸反盈天的欢呼声和嘈杂的助威的歌，通知球员入场的广播还未响起，几秒的等待好似几个世纪。

心跳的速度忽然过快，手心都在出汗，真是不争气，安东尼奥暗骂自己，为什么会这样，因为对手是国际米兰么？他一边神经质地反复确认门将手套的松紧，一边静悄悄地盯着今日无事的弟弟和队友们打着招呼飞快地通过球员通道，不禁失笑。这么早就出去的话，摄像头可是会一直追着他拍的啊，他想，大家都希望看到些有趣的画面。

不过令安东尼奥意外的是，多纳鲁马脸上的表情很平静，似乎并不喜悦于哥哥的登场，也并不有其他值得大书一笔的感情。不知为何，这种来自于弟弟脸上的平静驱使安东尼奥回头望了一眼队伍末尾的罗马尼奥利，恰巧对方也正好露着两个酒窝向前望来，他正准备回以礼貌性的笑容，却蓦地发现罗马人并不是在看他，而是在看他弟弟逆着球场打下的光转出的身影。

忽然有种仿佛被背叛一般的愤怒，就像那时听到弟弟压下“不能”的选择一般，不过对着罗马人的这种愤怒很快就消失，或许是因为本来就是毫无理由的生气，又或许是因为对方马上便注意到了安东尼奥的视线，将那双追寻的眸转回来，给了他同样的，露着两个酒窝的笑容。

下一秒，博努奇开始在拍着手掌说些打气的话，安东尼奥听到了上场的广播。

列队完毕。

安东尼奥最后一次确认门将手套是否已经绑好，他走向本方的球场，循着一定的顺序，轻轻触摸门框，同时在内心祈祷好运，然后站在门前，等待哨响。他已经不再是初登意甲的那个孩子，无需过多的感概，他观察着前方队友的动作，观察着对方的前锋，观察着黑白二色的足球滚动，他移动自己的身体，摆好相应的姿势。但在队友控球往对方禁区跑去的空闲里，安东尼奥面对着红黑的海洋，却恍惚有了种不切实际的感觉，耳边的声音逐渐淡下去，现在发生的一切宛如某场梦里的画面，某场15,6岁孩子在维斯马拉做过的梦。这种感觉很危险，安东尼奥强迫自己从这种情绪里剥离，足球开始朝他奔袭而来，幸运的是，罗马尼奥利判断到了落点，在禁区内一个跃起，头球解围。他在门边感激且鼓励地鼓掌，罗马尼奥利朝他跑过来，他不受控制地伸出了手，结果结结实实地挨了对方的一击。他们击掌，然后回到各自的防守位置，明明是第一次同场而战，却已然有了门将后卫之间的小默契。安东尼奥在又一次的攻守转换中，目送红黑的13号球衣远去，也许哥哥和弟弟有些习惯真的一样。

22分钟，洛卡特利全力的追击加上一个漂亮的铲球，成功将禁区内的危险解除。重新发球的时间很短，从地上起身的安东尼奥没办法抛下球门跑到禁区左边和这个青训小天才击个掌什么的，于是就近找了身边的罗马尼奥利，就像是心照不宣，他伸手，他拍上，然后各自回位。坦诚地说，安东尼奥对洛卡特利，对库特罗内，甚至对自己的弟弟都有一丝羡慕，这种羡慕是相同的，来自一个米兰青训失败者的羡慕，是天然带有杂质，隐秘且卑劣的羡慕。

24分钟，第一个丢球来得很快，迅疾，电光火石的混乱之间，无法完全做好准备。皮球应声落网，安东尼奥骤然感到一阵挫败，他咬紧牙关，下意识觉得进球的国际米兰球员离自己似乎过近。他不甘心，准备去找裁判理论，抬起头却发现队友们已经围住了裁判。

安东尼奥仗着人高马大，轻松挤进去，压低声音争辩着是否需要再确认一下进球，身边猛地传来格外激烈和肯定的声音，是罗马尼奥利，比起自己来，这个罗马人更加咄咄逼人，紧紧跟着裁判，一边比划手势，一边叨叨叨绝对是越位，在裁判明示准备看VAR后才消停下来。

“你那个样子，遇到脾气差点的裁判，估计早就拿了一张黄牌。中后卫的黄牌怎么能浪费在这种地方。”在等待VAR结果的间隙，安东尼奥走回球门，经过罗马尼奥利时，他带着自己也未察觉的责怪意味说到。罗马尼奥利愣了一下，他想开口说些什么，但VAR的结果已经出来——越位，进球无效，重新开球。于是，罗马人只是笑笑，两个酒窝不深不浅，眼里闪烁的光点却或多或少在说：“你看吧，就是该那么做。”

真是任性的小朋友，安东尼奥无奈。

51分钟，又一次的千钧一发，国际米兰的前锋伊卡尔迪凭借速度甩掉了米兰几乎所有的防守球员，从另一个半场直奔球门而来。现在，在伊卡尔迪和米兰球门之间，只有安东尼奥一个人。蓝黑间条衫越来越近，鬼魅一样在振荡的球场空气中不停晃动，安东尼奥果断选择了弃门出击。这是一场豪赌，弃门出击如果失败，对于门将来说无疑是莫大的耻辱，空着的球门看起来滑稽且可笑，门将呢？人们会问。安东尼奥知道自己有很大概率会被伊卡尔迪过得很难看，说不定还会因为这个进球的精彩程度被反复提及；但是如果成功，他能暂时保米兰球门不失，不至于就那么快丢掉了零封的可能，以及并不必要却也可以顺带一提的是，他也因此能有机会赢下那个和弟弟的赌局，所以为什么不试试？

结果无疑极其幸运，安东尼奥赌赢了，伊卡尔迪没能过掉他，在伊卡尔迪试图带球跃起的之前，安东尼奥已经扑到了足球。一场惊心动魄过后，比分仍然是0-0，这样的结果出乎意料，球场响起了震耳欲聋的欢呼声，是米兰的球迷。安东尼奥倒在草坪上抱紧足球，远远望了一眼因自己而沸腾起来的圣西罗南看台，表情隐忍且动情，又有一点不可置信。他慢慢起身，看到阿巴特皱眉坐倒在另一边的草坪上，博努奇和罗马尼奥利在他边上比划换人的手势，见自己已经重新站在门前，又转过身一人给了他一个大拇指。对队友给予的夸奖，安东尼奥竟感到有些孩童的腼腆，又玩笑地想你们跑得快点我就不必这么担惊受怕了，但最终他还是不知说什么，只是眨眨眼，木讷地点头回应。

05.

哨响。

120分钟的鏖战终于结束。

AC米兰1-0国际米兰，凭借75分钟换上的青训小将库特罗内在103分钟时的进球，同城德比得以伴着仿佛永远不会停歇的红黑色的欢呼声盛大落幕，圣西罗的球迷未曾散去。

安东尼奥抬起手臂，擦了一把脸，他的脸上被不知是汗水还是下半场突然而至的雨水不停冲刷着，眼前模糊一片。他感到精疲力尽，但比起体能上的正常消耗，更多的是精神上长久的高度紧张带来的极度疲惫，第一次首发就打满了120分钟出乎他的意料，但即便如此，他还是成功守住了球门，这又让他在倦意中无比满足。他本想先去找本场比赛的小英雄库特罗内，和他说声谢谢，那宝贵的一球帮助球队赢下了这场德比，也让他自己的首次登场有了个漂亮的结尾，并且不必再经历一次点球大战，但小家伙已经被替补席上跑出来的队友和工作人员围起来了，他只好将这个心思按下，等人少了再去。其他队友都在和国际米兰的球员们进行赛后的例行拥抱。安东尼奥四处张望着，想要找某个特定的身影，但不知道为什么，层层叠叠的数字里没有他想看到的那个数字，正当他准备放弃时，几步外传来了熟悉的声音。

“哥哥，”是多纳鲁马，安东尼奥有些惊讶他没有先去找库特罗内，之前明明看到他被洛卡特利拉着跑，没想到会第一时间来找自己。他和他的Puppy拥抱，每到这时安东尼奥才会意识到弟弟其实比自己稍高几厘米，他听到弟弟在他耳边轻声说，“太棒了，太精彩了，我想球迷们不会在说些什么了。”还未等他有什么回应，多纳鲁马便笑着松开了拥抱，站在他身旁。雨依旧在下，有摄像机移动过来，他们两个人没有再多说，并肩往南看台的方向走去。

所有人都来了，站定各自的位置，安东尼奥用余光一瞥，终于看到那个身影，他在左边的远端，手臂的纹身让自己认出了他。想起比赛时那个不由自主的动作，安东尼奥的神色稍显黯淡，别人看来，那只是队友间稍显亲密的互动，但罗马尼奥利那一瞬间的抗拒让一切都在安东尼奥的心里变了味，他在想什么才会作出偏头的动作？

就在库特罗内进球后没多久，也许是还未消退的肾上腺素的影响，也许是为了弥补作为门将进球后无法肆意和队友庆祝的遗憾，本来只是准备去捡回被对方球员踢出边界的球的安东尼奥，看到罗马尼奥利因为追球的惯性直冲冲地朝他跑来时，想也没想地停下了脚步。他注意到罗马尼奥利是那么得靠近自己，雨水几乎打湿了对方全身，好在米兰球衣宽松，不会有桎梏似得黏稠厚重感。为了稳住身形，罗马尼奥利伸出手揽住了自己的腰，也许就是这个动作让安东尼奥大脑一热，他下意识地抬起手覆上对方的后脑，没有犹豫地微踮起脚，亲吻上罗马人温热且潮湿的额头——若不是对方的目光在靠近自己之前便看向球滚向边界的方向，安东尼奥肯定这个吻是会落在他的眉梢，一个更接近眼睛，更显亲昵的部位。

安东尼奥落下那一吻时奇妙地听到了自己的心跳和清冷的雨声，下一秒喧嚣又都回来，圣西罗震耳欲聋的球迷助威掩盖住一切，他记得腰上收到的推拒力度并不大，但罗马尼奥利回过神后偏头的动作却好似在什么地方留下了些滚烫的印记，直至此时也能感受到刹那的失落。

米兰的队歌越来越响，安东尼奥用力牵起身边人的手——左边是关键进球的助攻先生苏索，右边是自从他入队后一直在鼓励他的门将教练阿尔弗雷多·马尼。

在还未散去的球迷面前，所有人向圣西罗的南看台奔跑，然后跃起。至少在这一刻，安东尼奥什么也没想，纯粹的快乐充斥着他，这是约定俗成，心照不宣的向球迷的致谢礼仪。

06.

散场后，安东尼奥在更衣室找到了刚刚淋浴完毕的罗马尼奥利，年轻的后卫头发湿漉漉地耷拉着，肩上松散地披一条白色浴巾，正坐在板凳上扭着身体穿裤子，模样看起来有几分笨拙。安东尼奥不自觉地笑起来，很快发现自己正往对方动作间浴巾与肌肤露出的缝隙深深望去。罗马人胸口那个奇特的猫头鹰纹身以及腹部往下起伏的星星让他愣神，几乎是刹那之间，安东尼奥就移开视线，又怕罗马尼奥利没注意到自己就离开，下意识地叫了一声他的名字。

“Alessio。”

出声后不知为何匆忙地环顾了一下四周，意识到队友大部分都不在，弟弟似乎也仍然在淋浴间，安东尼奥心里松了口气，犹豫半晌，还是选择隔了一段距离坐在罗马尼奥利的身边。他默默地等着罗马尼奥利折腾好他的裤子，直到半分钟后，对方才注意到自己的靠近，猛地抬起头，看到是自己时，罗马尼奥利的表情略微惊讶，而后眉头紧锁，语气颇为严肃。

“说实话，Antonio，你让我有点意外。”

刚刚过去的120分钟，意外的事有很多，安东尼奥不清楚罗马尼奥利在说哪一件，是他想的哪一件么？那么，他不知如何解释那个吻，也无法直截了当地开口说是冲动使然。所以，他只是沉默地等待，面上的表情令人捉摸不透，令他庆幸的是，罗马尼奥利并不在意他的无言，很快就笑出两处明晃晃的酒窝，自顾自地继续说下去，氛围似乎一下子轻松起来。

“其实我在米兰首次的登场也是意大利杯，不过表现可比你差多了哈哈！而且，说好要帮你看住伊卡尔迪，结果呢，盯人非常失败，导致你扑了两次，还是三次他的直接射门。和Patrick一样，你也是这场比赛的功臣呢。”罗马尼奥利捏着下巴回忆着自己仍欠火候的防守，虽是如此，语气并没有愧意，笑容反而越发灿烂，最后他注视着安东尼奥，风拂过似地柔声到。

“Antonio，Gigio和我说过你来到米兰后没少受质疑，甚至有更过分的批评。唔，我也不知道该对你说些什么，不过，至少这场比赛下半场开始后，知道你站在门前，让我很安心。”

未曾料想的话语让安东尼奥过电一般，忽然僵直身体，脑中纷纷扰扰充斥着各种无法把握的念头，这使他感到手足无措，鲜有的情绪悄悄地在心里探头。罗马尼奥利却没有注意到门将的变化，仍然保持着微笑，继续到：“好了，不谈那些了。你刚刚叫我有什么事么？”

好在那样陌生又有迹可循的混乱很快就被安东尼奥控制住，他稍显狼狈地钻回年长者的躯壳，面上淡然地去碰触罗马尼奥利望向他真切且热烈的目光，他问：“你还记得我们的赌注么？”放在身边的手却已经紧抠板凳的边缘，仿佛迫切地想要离开面前人致命的注视。

“啊，所以是Gigio输了，Antonio零封成功！不过稍微有点可惜，我还想知道他的小秘密到底是什么呢。”罗马尼奥利笑了笑，拎起上衣准备从头套下。

安东尼奥凝视着对方胸口那只猫头鹰消失在浅色的柔软布料中，你不会想知道的，他无奈地挤出一个笑容，看着对方探头困难，于是抬起手帮他扯着过紧的领口，勾着的指尖不可避免地触碰到后卫潮湿且凌乱的发。一秒钟的心猿意马导致安东尼奥收回手的时间慢了，他蹭过罗马尼奥利柔软的脸颊，直至下颚未曾细致打理的新生胡茬戳上指节，才触电一样缩回手。

“Gigio，我们正谈到你呢！”

感谢罗马尼奥利无视了刚刚发生的一幕，又或是Puppy恰到好处的登场，总之安东尼奥不必解释什么，他也不清楚自己到底在干什么，顺着声音，他转过去看多纳鲁马。

“在谈什么？”多纳鲁马看起来有些过分紧张了，他几乎是下意识地去看哥哥安东尼奥的表情。安东尼奥了然地对他温柔一笑，“在谈关于这张比赛的打赌，你没忘记吧。”

多纳鲁马睁大了眼睛，然后咬着嘴唇沉默，安东尼奥忍不住发笑，看起来Puppy和罗马尼奥利的那次打赌性质很是私密，他没料到罗马尼奥利会告诉自己，当然，还有他没料到的。

“Ale和我又增加了赌注。”

“嗯，结果就是Gigio你输了，所以客场的比赛你以后要和哥哥住一屋，两个门将的话还可以交流交流经验呢。”罗马尼奥利语重心长地凑到多纳鲁马身边说到，本以为小朋友至多埋怨一下自己没有提早告诉他这件事，却发现多纳鲁马的表情出乎意料的阴沉，几乎有些吓人。他不解地笑了起来，看了一眼似乎置身事外的安东尼奥，玩笑地捏了捏多纳鲁马的脸颊。

“怎么，长大啦，不想和哥哥住在一起？”

“如果...我赢了，赌注是什么？”多纳鲁马对罗马尼奥利的小动作无动于衷，往日的话他绝对会一边佯装喊痛一边歪头躲避，但现在，他只是看着安东尼奥。安东尼奥仍然沉默不语，罗马尼奥利不知道发生了什么，手顿了一下，随即摸了摸多纳鲁马被捏得发红的脸颊。

“如果你赢了，Antonio会告诉我你的一个秘密。”

话音刚落，一直安静坐在一旁的安东尼奥看到了他的Puppy骤然投向自己的眼神，那种眼神奇妙地不会再动摇他。他坦然地接受着多纳鲁马宛如钝刀的目光，仍显青涩的眉眼间是沉重的双眸，饱含不可置信，脆弱而痛苦，眸底闪烁的是躲藏，亦或是求救。

不过，这只是一个刹那，下个刹那他的Puppy就恢复了往日的模样，他点头，然后拿出擅长的撒娇攻势，“我接受。但是，这两个赌注事先都没告诉我，我要补偿。”安东尼奥明白这自然不会是向着自己的撒娇。果然，罗马尼奥利耸耸肩，接过话，揉了揉多纳鲁马的头。

“不行，谁叫你不相信我们能零封。”

“可这不公平，不公平！”

“好吧好吧，你要什么补偿？”

罗马尼奥利很快就败下阵来，他叹口气问到，多纳鲁马像只大型犬一样把自己蹭进罗马人的肩窝，对他窃窃私语了什么。结果让罗马人哼了一声，脸上却微微有些红色。安东尼奥没办法听清那句话，但猜也能猜到是什么，忽然觉得自己有点多余。若要说此刻灼烧身体的情绪是嫉妒，则显得轻浮又丑陋，可除此之外的解释，都让安东尼奥无法心安。

07.

2018年的夏天伊始。

这个假期他本打算和罗马尼奥利一起去安齐奥的海边，他见过许多次对方和他那一群安齐奥朋友们在海边的图片，那种程度的亲密几乎有些刺眼，多纳鲁马年少脆弱的心开始感到不安，总担心自己在罗马尼奥利心中的位置岌岌可危。当他装作漫不经心地建议前往安齐奥，在对方的出生地和他留下些美好的记忆时，罗马尼奥利却一脸歉意地说他已经与佩塔尼亚约好，晃着酒窝颇为傻气地说，“Gigio，看我把Andrea拐回米兰。”这种一听就是胡扯但仔细想想又实在是难以拒绝的理由，多纳鲁马只得委屈巴巴地点头同意，送他离开后又不舍起来。他没有打算过一个人度假该如何安排，突然空荡荡的房间一时难以适应，瘫在沙发上翻着手机漫无目的地浏览Ins上已开始度假的队友们发的图，秀恩爱的秀恩爱，耍酷的耍酷，却又没有升起任何订票的念头，也不知道熟识的好友里还有没有人和他一样是被“抛下”的可怜人。

当敲门声响起时，多纳鲁马刚刚删去哥哥说要过来和他一起度假的短信，这么说也许很是伤人，但他宁愿孤身一人也并不想哥哥的陪伴，所以他没有回复这条短信。回复或不回复其实毫无意义，哥哥总是会出现，只要他决定出现，而自己的意见并不能左右对方。多纳鲁马咬着唇，迟疑了几秒，还是旋转着把手，打开门。他看到哥哥拎起地上的包，朝他挥了挥手。

“假期快乐，Puppy。”

多纳鲁马躲闪着安东尼奥的笑容，将对方带进屋内，轻轻关上门，期间一言不发。安东尼奥将包自然而然地放在沙发上，并没有对空气间的沉默感到尴尬，依然笑着，大大方方地坐上沙发，叹了口气：“看起来你并不欢迎我的到来，我原以为Ale走了之后你会很寂寞呢。”

“你怎么知道Ale不在，如果他在的话，你现在来...他，他如果看到了——”

“放心，我当然是问过他后才来的。我不会让你为难的。他告诉我他和佩塔尼亚兄弟一起去玩了，没有带上你。”就像是为了证明自己所说属实，安东尼奥拿出手机，很快将短信翻出来，展示给多纳鲁马看。眼前发亮的手机屏幕让多纳鲁马愣了愣，但他回过神后注意到的并不是今天发的消息，而是两天前Alessio的那句谢谢，屏幕的大小让上方属于哥哥的消息隐匿于屏幕之外，一瞬间就勾住多纳鲁马的好奇心，他努力压制住胸膛泛起的一些情绪问。

“Ale一直在和你联系么？”

“你在吃醋么？吃谁的醋？”安东尼奥一边的嘴角微微翘起，望着多纳鲁马摇头，他展露的无奈表情既属于哥哥，也属于情人，“我们也只是偶尔才聊聊，话题也总是关于你。”安东尼奥拍拍身边的座位，示意多纳鲁马坐下。“哥哥，你...你没有把我和你的...那些事告诉Ale吧？”得知两人的联系，多纳鲁马忽然紧张地问，他斟酌着词句，终究在说出口时将那些在舌尖滚过几回的词咽下，换上了模糊的代指，他们对此都心知肚明，那些事指的是哪些事。

“没有，我知道你有多爱他。”

“抱歉，哥哥，我不该怀疑你的，”多纳鲁马懊恼地低头，跌进沙发，“我只是，我只是害怕。”多纳鲁马为自己冒昧的问话感到愧疚，他仰起脖子，闭着眼睛，紧皱眉头，垂下的手与安东尼奥的手之间隔了一段距离，而这段距离很快就被安东尼奥打破。年长者的手带着滚烫的温度覆上已然能守卫一方球门的手，轻轻地摩挲。这双手远比他记忆中的那双手更大更厚实，骨节分明，是成长的痕迹，这让他忍不住叹气，继而低声，语气仿佛蛊惑亚当的那条蛇。

“我知道，Puppy，我不怪你。Ale现在不在，你不必再害怕什么，我们可以像小时候一样。”

那双滚烫的手渐渐顺着多纳鲁马手背血脉的纹路蜿蜒而上，直至触摸到多纳鲁马为了迅速成熟或是别的什么原因而过早蓄起的胡须，像是亲吻一样用指尖去碰触那些茂密的毛发，时不时擦过弟弟干涸而发白的嘴唇。那姿势充满暗示意味，有人在吞咽，发出清晰且渴求的呻吟。

夏天的闷热变得愈发难熬。

08.

“Puppy，你的手机响了。”安东尼奥拨开多纳鲁马黏在额上的几根潮湿的发梢，吻了吻年轻人布满汗水的眉角，抬起下巴示意另一侧灯下震动不已的手机。多纳鲁马仍然处于情事后晕晕乎乎的状态，他钻在哥哥的怀里没有反应，直到哥哥说出那个宛如十二点钟声一般充满着击破伪装力量的名字——“也许是Ale。”多纳鲁马听到哥哥平淡地说，立刻恐惧地推开安东尼奥，猛地起身，牵扯到身后的肌肉，撕裂的酸痛让他嘶了一声。来电显示果然是罗马尼奥利，他的手微微发抖，按下绿色的通话键就像在抽取他的灵魂。

“Ale！”

多纳鲁马紧张地唤了一声，他回过头去看哥哥，安东尼奥不动声色地下床，也没有去拿起散落的衣物，就这样赤裸裸地站到紧闭的窗帘前，给弟弟通话的空间和足够的安静。

“嗯？Gigio，怎么了声音那么哑？”

“没，没事，你和佩塔尼亚玩的怎么样？”

“飞机才刚刚降落。你呢，有决定假期要去哪了么，还是说准备老老实实地待在家里？”

老老实实待在家里这几个词让多纳鲁马霎时苍白了脸，他用力地握着手机，回想起之前还不受控制地和哥哥在与罗马尼奥利睡过的同一张床上做爱，差点哽咽起来，几秒之后才平复住心情。他低哑地笑，尽管面上依然是痛苦至极的表情，却仍尽力装出欢快的语气：“我去了Agriturismo Ferdy，还没回来，准备呆上两三天。Ale，你知道么？那儿还可以骑马呢。”

“哈哈，那你有骑马嘛，说起来Gigio，有适合你这么高的人骑的大马嘛？”

“...嗯，有，骑得我浑身都要散架了。”

多纳鲁马沉重地呼吸，咬着唇，下意识去看窗边赤裸的安东尼奥，他的背上还有自己指甲留下的痕迹，而自己的大腿内侧还有液体往下滑。他不能再说下去了，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转。

“没有受伤吧？要是度假的时候受伤，Ragusa绝对会骂死你的。”罗马尼奥利的声音快要听不清，耳鸣和血液倒流的声音在耳朵里交替出现，多纳鲁马觉得天旋地转，巨大的耻辱和后悔冲刷着他之前因为欢愉和挑逗而极尽下贱的身体，他支支吾吾地点头，机械性地说着嗯。

“你听起来累坏了，那就不打扰你休息了。祝你在Agriturismo Ferdy玩的开心，Gigio。”

几乎就是在罗马尼奥利挂断电话的一瞬间，多纳鲁马听到不知道哪里传来了很响的引擎轰鸣声，一开始他以为是自己的幻觉，直到安东尼奥也对声响作出了反应。哥哥稍稍拉起帘子向外瞥去，随后用一种揭露魔术似的残酷语调慢吞吞地说：“是一辆红色的法拉利，刚刚开走。”

“不，不，上帝啊，别这样对我！”

他的Ale就有一辆红色的法拉利，多纳鲁马为这个巧合几乎歇斯底里地喊起来，久久挣扎的眼泪也终于因为过于起伏的心境悄悄滑过脸颊。他扶墙站起，摇摇晃晃地从衣柜里找出干净的衣服仓促穿上，顾不上身体的疼痛，一眼也没有看向安东尼奥，就朝门外跌跌撞撞地奔去。

所幸的是，没跑出多远，多纳鲁马便在一个巷口的转角处发现了那辆艰难转弯的法拉利，可能是因为天黑或是车主正在气头上，总之，那辆法拉利开进了一条死路。但多纳鲁马只觉得自己还是剩下了一点幸运的，他喘着气上前，站在在车头朝车内看去。借着并不明亮的月光和街灯，多纳鲁马还是看清了，黑色玻璃后面是罗马尼奥利，此刻正一脸淡漠地盯着他。

“Ale。”他语气颤抖地唤对方，而车内的人什么反应也没有。几乎让多纳鲁马绝望的漫长等待后，罗马尼奥利终于拔下车钥匙，打开车门走出了法拉利。多纳鲁马愣了愣，在那一刻想要冲上去抱住对方，但对方的表情让他胆怯，那是他永远不希望在Ale脸上看到的表情。

“Ale，你怎么回来了？”

“为了给你一个惊喜。我之前问了Antonio，他说你喜欢这样制造的小浪漫或是小惊喜。我本想和你一起去迪拜，连机票都已经订好了，就等着来接你——”罗马尼奥利说这些话的时候，并没有看向多纳鲁马的眼睛，他好像被对方身上的什么吸引了一样，慢慢地走进小门将。

多纳鲁马浑身僵硬地让罗马尼奥利接近，他垂下眼，听到罗马人低低地笑，那笑声一下一下钻进多纳鲁马的骨骼内，让他感到骨骼酸涩，无法站立。最后，有手柔软地抚上他的脖间。

哦，不，多纳鲁马在心里呐喊着，他知道那儿有什么，安东尼奥高潮的时候在那留下过一个牙印，因为过于用力，甚至都有血流出，那样程度的痕迹绝不会轻易消退。

“但看起来你给我准备的惊喜更胜一筹，Gigio。”

“对不起！Ale，别...别离开我，我发誓不会有下一次了！”多纳鲁马拽过罗马尼奥利的手，断断续续传出如同野兽呜咽的声音。罗马尼奥利什么也没做，只是站在那儿，语气平静。

“Gigio，不许哭。”

多纳鲁马听到了罗马尼奥利叫他不要哭的话，用手背慌乱地擦干了脸上的泪，随后红着眼一遍遍瞄罗马尼奥利。对方仍然是无动于衷的模样，他看到这样的Ale又忍不住想哭，但念头一起便狠咬下嘴唇，希望痛楚能转移他的胆怯和懦弱。“我不哭了，Ale，别走好么？”虽是如此，多纳鲁马的肩膀还是不受控制地耸动，话语间间或抽噎一两次。

“今天是第一次，还是有段时间了？”

多纳鲁马的头更低了，明明比罗马尼奥利还要高上些许的人此时却颓然地矮下去，他不发一言。罗马尼奥利试着甩开Gigio攥着他的手，但并没有成功，小朋友的力气实在是比他大多了，他嘲弄地对眼前浑身都是愧疚意味的人冷冷一笑，“这么说，不是第一次了。”

“我不知道该怎么办，Ale，你不明白，我真的不知道该怎么办才好。”多纳鲁马感到委屈，他甚至想要脱口而出留下这些痕迹的人是他的哥哥安东尼奥·多纳鲁马，他不可能拒绝他哥哥，不是么？但将与哥哥的这个秘密公开造成的局面绝对比现在更难以收拾，于是他不再说话，像是攥着救命的稻草一样攥着罗马尼奥利的手腕。他很清楚，若自己不愿放手，罗马尼奥利绝不可能轻易挣脱自己。不记得是何时就拥有了能够制服眼前人的力量，多纳鲁马分神去想，也许是某次情事中，对方再也没了那副游刃有余的表情后。这样的转换一直以来都隐秘地使他感到满足。作为年少的情人，他无时无刻不在幻想着把Ale一把握在手心的快感。

“其实很简单，”罗马尼奥利的语气很平静，甚至从头到尾都很平静，但这样的平静反而让多纳鲁马体会到落入水中似的刺骨害怕，压抑和窒息感让他呼吸急促。很简单，很简单，是分手么？他不敢去想，只是抽泣着，用湿润的眼睛去看罗马尼奥利，罗马尼奥利叹息。

“Gigio...做一个选择吧。”

听到令人意外的话，多纳鲁马松了一口气，他还有机会，想及此，不禁孩子气地笑，又意识到刚刚自己的丢脸，脸颊浮现出些许的绯红，拼命地点头，毫不犹豫：“你，Ale，我选择你。”

罗马尼奥利注视着那张满是伤心又乖巧的仿佛属于十岁孩童的脸，一愣，而后在那双黑色的眸子里察觉到长久以来植根于对方秉性中不愿伤害任何人的善良，于是低下眼去看对方捉着自己手腕的手，脸上的神色黯淡，“不用这么着急，Gigio，你有一个假期去想，我也需要一点时间。”他说，温柔又不容辩驳，最后晃了晃手腕，“现在放开我。”

“Ale——”

“放开我。”

“不，别这样...Ale...我们就当一切没发生过好么？绝对不会再发......”

“詹路易吉·多纳鲁马，放开我。”

最后，多纳鲁马还是听话地松开了手，茫然地目送着罗马尼奥利钻入车内，在逐渐亮起来的天色里退出窄巷远去，法拉利的声浪在耳边炸起，而后变得气若游丝，像是垂死野兽在痛苦地呻吟，不愿接受死亡的现实。他觉得自己就是这只并不存在的野兽，口中沾满鲜血地逃亡，背负无法被饶恕的罪恶。循迹而来的猎人拿起枪，毫不怜悯地射杀了自己这只杀人的野兽。

09.

听到钥匙的响声，安东尼奥默默扫过冰箱内多次出现的通心粉，想起来比赛日总能看到罗马尼奥利吃的意式肉酱通心粉，几乎没怎么变过，原来不仅仅是迷信，看来是真的是很喜欢吃通心粉，他莫名笑起来，接着又一滞，表情迅速恢复如常，关上冰箱的门，慢慢走到客厅。

之前跑出去的多纳鲁马一个人回来了，此刻正捂着脸，颓丧地坐在沙发上，指缝间漏出的小声呜咽像极了幼犬。安东尼奥迟疑了一下，坐到旁侧的沙发上，倾身去问。

“为什么哭，Puppy？”

多纳鲁马浑身一抖，他从手中抬起头，红着眼，不可置信地瞥了一眼面色如常的安东尼奥。

“为什么？哥哥你还不明白么，我们不能这样下去了！迟早有一天，Ale会知道的，这种事...这种事......他会怎么想？仅仅是想一想他的反应，哥哥，我就害怕得不得了。”

安东尼奥听出弟弟的话语中有精疲力尽的愤怒和难以抑制的恐惧，明白过来那辆夜色中漂亮过头的法拉利果然是罗马尼奥利的。他忽然感到一阵心烦意乱，却一时找不到源头，也没有表现出来，而是柔和地弯起嘴角，伸手，想要去拍拍弟弟的背，探出去的手却被猛地甩开。

他的Puppy之前一直都是个乖孩子，但总是这样，总是在面对罗马尼奥利的事时，听话的孩子摇身一变，变成竖起尖刺的刺猬，难以近身。那个人有这么好么？安东尼奥回忆着和罗马尼奥利的初次见面，回忆着和他第一次的同场比赛，回忆着他对自己说的话，“你让我感到安心。”是这句话么？去年的事怎么记得那么深，到现在还没忘掉，他想起他问自己有关多纳鲁马的一切，小心翼翼的样子令人羡慕。啊，所以多少是能够明白弟弟的心情，于是安东尼奥无奈一笑，那么自己能留下什么呢？他收回自己悬空的手，面色柔和地继续到。

“那好，Puppy，从此以后，荒唐的事都会结束。我只是你的哥哥，而你只是我的弟弟。”

安东尼奥说完，身体向后倒去，像是想将自己剥离尴尬的空间。他的背部嵌进沙发中，柔软导致的无处可逃，有水逐渐漫上鼻尖的错觉。他目不转睛地看着弟弟，等待着，等待着。

多纳鲁马烦躁地抓着头发，内心掺杂的痛苦情绪如同炼狱的火焰灼烧着胸腔，他感到灵魂仿佛都要被一分为二，为了活下去，不得不猛烈地呼吸，从喉咙中发出的喘息仿佛与几米之外那张床上曾传出的声音重合。终于，几分钟后，多纳鲁马艰难地用双臂将自己抱起来，头埋在双膝里，抽抽搭搭地流泪，声音发抖。他终究还是要伤害他最亲爱最敬爱的人。

“哥哥，我爱Ale，我也爱你。”

“但你选择他，”不知为何，安东尼奥在弟弟的答案里体会到好似解脱的快感，这种诡异的解脱感让安东尼奥在哭泣的多纳鲁马面前感到羞愧，为与他的一切感到无法原谅的羞愧，到底能否称之为爱呢，他想，脸颊燃烧一般发着烫。弟弟的选择是他预见到的答案，更奇妙的是，内心深处，这也是他希望得到的回答。他可以说是仍是爱着Puppy的，但如今，有什么不一样了。他起身，走近多纳鲁马，弟弟下意识有些躲避他的触碰，他没说什么，只是碰了碰对方冰凉的脸颊，用拇指替他擦去眼泪，最后在他头顶落下一吻，“祝你幸福。”

而哥哥也该去找个正常的伴侣了，就像你一样，Puppy，安东尼奥将唇从弟弟柔软的发间抬起，呼吸中有被藏起的不可言说的欢愉与悸动。他将话语咽下，沉重的负罪感同时攀上他的脊椎。多纳鲁马的呜咽声渐渐停止，天快亮了，安东尼奥感到饥饿，之前冰箱里塞满通心粉的画面在他眼前浮现，他恍然觉得自己的冰箱里放上这么多的通心粉似乎也不错。

10.

“哥哥，他还没有给我打过电话，也没有发过消息，Ins上也没有任何动静。我该怎么办，我要去找他么？他应该在自己的那间公寓里，米兰的那间，但我......”

接近假期结束的日子，安东尼奥接到了多纳鲁马的电话，他有些意外，本以为彻底结束和自己无法言明的关系后，弟弟会主动去找罗马尼奥利，没想到假期都快要结束他还是没能走出第一步。安东尼奥叹了口气，到底是长不大的依赖哥哥的小孩子，揉揉眉间，对罗马尼奥利怀有的念头霎时变得沉重不堪。他戏谑地想着，Puppy，你这样让哥哥怎么办？

“但你不敢去，对么？”他终于接话，手机那头只有浅浅的呼吸声，但安东尼奥觉得自己能感觉到弟弟点了点头。“要我帮你去看看么？”继续问到，同样的，没有任何声音传来。

“好吧，最后一个问题，你想和他和好么？”

“想！”

就像石头被扔进水中一样，令人咂舌的果断和干脆，安东尼奥被弟弟这样孩子气的表现逗笑了，笑容中有苦涩，还有一些说不清道不明的存在。真是没办法了，他眨着眼睛发愣。

“那哥哥可以帮你，”安东尼奥握紧手机，垂下眼，走到窗边，远望去，总觉得能看到那个夜晚停在路边的红色法拉利和目睹罪恶发生的罗马尼奥利。他为此感到莫名紧张，咽喉上下移动，“不过有条件。”他说，这几个字从嘴边慢悠悠地吐出，唇舌鼓动着另一场罪恶的开始。

“嗯？”也许是从哥哥嘴里听到条件这个词让多纳鲁马感到极度的不适应，对方的声音一下子拔高了，疑惑的尾音就像纯真的羔羊发出的哼鸣。安东尼奥觉得自己骤然年轻，又觉得自己变得与恶魔无异。这样的交易让他莫名熟悉，年少轻狂时与Davide和Simone两人的疯狂往事历历在目，他停顿，然后继续，“Puppy，还记得我们小时候，会彼此分享各自的玩具么？”

11.

“嗯？Gio——Antonio，你是来替Gigio说情的么？”

门渐渐打开，声音传来，已有些晃晃悠悠的语气。竟然在一个人喝酒么？安东尼奥闻到酒味，有些诧异，再过几天就要去训练了，明明都在烦恼同一件事，却谁也不知道去主动解决，这两个人真是幼稚又胆小，他想，颇有恨铁不成钢的意味，左手揽着腰扶上罗马尼奥利，右手顺势带上门，又将他放在沙发上，替他摆正桌上倒下的空酒瓶，最后坐到他身边。

“不是，但我看你也不需要说情，否则也不必灌醉自己。”

“这么一点酒，我还不至于醉，”罗马尼奥利边说，边仔细瞧着安东尼奥，似乎在确认来人真的是安东尼奥而不是别人。之后，他安静了几秒，低下头笑了起来，两个酒窝一个假期未见，似乎又深了一些，“我保证，我保证自己参加过的派对比你参加过的派对多，Antonio。在罗马的时候，我也算是个坏孩子呢，就是来了米兰后收敛了，嗯。”

安东尼奥自然或多或少也从弟弟嘴里听到过有关罗马尼奥的罗马生涯，唯一交往过的对象据说是罗马的队友，最后也成功上床，但依然分手了。他握着红酒的手收紧又松开，还是给自己找了个空杯子倒满，看向对方，意味深长地问：“Ale，那你觉得以前的我是什么样的人？”

罗马尼奥利凑上前认真地审视了一番安东尼奥，扑面而来的酒味和隐约的辛甜让安东尼奥提前感受到了醉意，他迷迷糊糊听到罗马人的点评：“是个老实的孩子，就像Gigio一样吧。”

就像Gigio一样，安东尼奥实在没忍住，他倒在沙发上无声笑起来，为这个不幸的凑巧捧腹。

“不，我不是个老实的孩子。过去的我很疯狂，事实上，我有过两段失败的恋情。”

“谁没有过失败的恋情呢？”罗马尼奥利撇了撇嘴。

“我不忠于我的两位爱人，”安东尼奥小口抿了一杯酒，透过玻璃杯沿目不转睛地盯着罗马尼奥利，“我可以今天和他睡在一起，明天又跑去找另一个人。”他看到罗马尼奥利的表情刹那间变得黯淡，眼神里有些不解和无措，但很快就又笑了起来，“哇，等等，所以这是个大秘密对么？Antonio，我保证不和Gigio说，这样，你永远都是他的好哥哥。”他玩笑地回答着安东尼奥的自白，试图将这个对话略过，有什么触动了他开始被酒精麻痹的神经。

“你不想知道Gigio的那个人是谁么？”安东尼奥看了一眼低头喝酒的罗马尼奥利，生硬地转移了话题。罗马尼奥利听到后浑身一僵，摇晃着酒杯，问，“难道你一直都知道这件事么？”

“一直都知道。”

“那...Gigio和那个人，多久了？”

“很久。”

“哈，是嘛，”罗马尼奥利自嘲地笑，接着气呼呼地猛灌了一口酒，葡萄酒沉淀的鲜红快速地冲刷过食道，他受不了似地别过身体一下一下咳嗽起来，“好久啊，我一直没发现。”

“人们总是会忽略眼前的细节。”安东尼奥意有所指，罗马尼奥利的眼神飘忽不定，显然已有些醉意。他较真地掰着手指，嘴唇微动，仿佛在默念一大串名字，“难道真的是我认识的人？是米兰的队友，还是国家队的，不，Antonio，千万别和我说是...是布冯！”

“不是，”安东尼奥觉得有趣，思考着布冯和弟弟若是交往自己的反应会是如何，估计和罗马尼奥利差不多。所幸布冯仅仅是Puppy的偶像，他摇摇头，看到罗马尼奥利长舒一口气的样子笑意更深，轻轻地回了一句，“这样就放心了么？”

“不...不，所以，是那不勒斯人么？Gigio去国家队的时候，老是和那不勒斯老乡呆在一起，”罗马尼奥利把手中又一杯空着的酒杯放下，拿手背蹭了蹭发烫的脸颊，板起脸严肃无比地指了指安东尼奥，边说边点头，开始对哥哥控诉弟弟的不良行为，似乎对此有着由来已久的怨念，“因西涅哥哥，对吧，国家队，我又...又不能一直陪着他......”

越说声音越低，隐约竟能听出委屈的意味，安东尼奥从没见过这样的罗马尼奥利。“Ale，你喝的有些多了。”他用轻柔体贴的语气说，却并没有做出任何劝酒的行为，只是盯着对方发红的鼻尖，有些愣神，心中越发难以抑制的情绪像是藤蔓缠绕上来，握着酒杯的手开始不稳。

“Antonio，告诉我吧，那个人是谁？”罗马尼奥利厌倦了猜谜，将手撑在桌上，身体向前探去发问，这样的姿势有些请求的意味在里面。安东尼奥坐在沙发上一动不动，表情有些不自然。罗马尼奥利几乎肯定有些神志不清了，他靠的太近，贴面凑到自己的耳边孩子般絮语。

“如果你害怕有人会偷听，可以小声地告诉我。”

“Ale，你是在让我背叛Gigio。”

“所以？”

“一个秘密交换一个秘密。”

罗马尼奥利睁大眼睛看着安东尼奥，被这样始料不及的回答逗笑了，颤颤悠悠地准备退回到自己的位置上，却因为把握不了平衡而差点向一侧歪去，安东尼奥及时地站起来扶住他。

“谢谢，Antonio，但是我不知道该把什么样的秘密告诉你。”

“你不愿告诉Gigio的秘密，可以告诉我。”

安东尼奥清醒地看着罗马尼奥利苦苦思索的样子，不知几分是故意几分是醉意，稍显恶劣的建议脱口而出，年轻的后卫被吓了一跳，眨着眼睛望他，露出像犬科动物一样天真的神情。

“我没有这样的，不愿告诉Gigio，却愿意告诉别人的秘密。”

安东尼奥对他一笑，没有松开扶着对方的手，反而借此将对方向自己也拉近些许距离。他最后上前一步，如今两人之间相隔不过咫尺，呼吸交融，空气里都是葡萄酒的味道。莫名鼓噪的情感开始主导一切，安东尼奥发现自己此时地视线不由自主地在对方微微发红的脸颊上来回游曳，他的声音变得低沉而平缓，像是在哄一个孩童，他说，“我可以帮你。”

纵使腹中的红酒开始对罗马尼奥利的五感发挥阻碍的作用，他还是察觉到了与安东尼奥此时的气氛或多或少变得有些奇怪。正准备摇头拒绝，眼前忽然一黑，下一秒，柔软又充满逼迫力度的触感从唇上传来——上帝啊，安东尼奥亲了他。

罗马尼奥利刚开始并没有任何抗拒的表现，或许是酒精迟钝了他的反应，或许他一直都是这样慢半拍，直到安东尼奥本来扶着他左臂的手不知何时从腰侧绕过去，按在背部不让他迅速离开导致切实的桎梏感传来，他才回过神来，挣扎着拒绝。只是稍微用力，安东尼奥便自觉移开了唇，最后吻了吻他的额头，松开手，后退一步。

“现在，你有了一个秘密。”安东尼奥说，双眸藏在眉骨打下的阴影里，令人捉摸不透。

罗马尼奥利故作镇定地用手背擦擦唇角的湿润，心下却不知道该做出什么对应，只好沉默地将自己跌进沙发内，甚至也没有知晓那个人的兴致了，他现在只觉得有点累，头也晕晕的。

“你醉了么？”安东尼奥则像刚刚的一切都没有发生过一般语气自然地发问，他瞥了一眼桌上的空瓶，一瓶半左右的红酒，不算多也不算少。罗马尼奥利注意到安东尼奥正有意无意地舔着下唇，这个动作让他有些不自在，“怎么，要和我比试比试么？”他试着用玩笑掩盖尴尬，趴上桌沿，将头枕在臂弯上小心翼翼地去瞧安东尼奥，整个人都像被日光照晒的一颗圆滚滚的葡萄一样，散发着甜又涩的味道。安东尼奥不置可否，却默记下了大致的杯数。

“不，只是觉得接下来的名字你听的时候，最好不要太清醒。”

罗马尼奥利没有预见安东尼奥会建议他用这种程度的准备来应对Gigio的那个情人，无声地一笑，将脸埋进手臂里，咬上仿佛仍有触感遗留的唇，闷闷回答到。

“没事，你说吧，Antonio。”

“是我。”安东尼奥看似坦然地回以简短的话语，然后将自己杯中最后的一点酒一饮而下，喝得有些急，稍微呛到，全然不该是葡萄酒的喝法，咳嗽起来嘴里充斥着酸涩的味道。

“嗯？”罗马尼奥利似乎没有反应过来。

“Gigio的情人是我，Ale。”

“不可能是你！你是...你是他的哥哥啊。”罗马尼奥利急促地提高音量，下意识地反驳安东尼奥的话，人却已经不自觉地站起，垂下的双手紧紧地握成拳头，浑身都在微微颤抖。

“那天晚上，你开着你的法拉利停在Gigio家门口。不过不仅仅如此，你的手里还有一束花。这是后来才去追你的Gigio不可能知道的事，因为你发现家中有人后，就把那束可怜的花扔进垃圾桶了。Ale，是的，安东尼奥·多纳鲁马就是你想知道的名字，从来也只有他一个人。”

安东尼奥的语气平和到残忍的地步，他全神贯注地观察着罗马尼奥利从不可置信到出离愤怒的反应，怎么能错过这样的精彩，这就是这幕戏的高潮。自从知道弟弟和眼前人的关系后，安东尼奥就没有一天不在期待这个秘密被发现，即使如今他对罗马尼奥利情感的复杂程度或许不曾出现在他想象中，但对于这个确确实实将Puppy从他身边夺走的人，这样的行为无疑等同于复仇，快感罪恶灿烂地炸开在身体里，同时又含糊不清地夹杂着对眼前人柔情的爱怜。

12.

18-19赛季的第一节训练课，在亚平宁过分热烈的日光下平淡地结束。

单独进行门将训练的多纳鲁马之前一直有在偷偷瞟罗马尼奥利，却总是顾忌会被发现而畏首畏尾。中途也跑去问过哥哥的进展，却只得到年长者一个意味深长的笑容。他不解这个笑容，结束后，终于试着主动去找罗马尼奥利，不一定要谈谈之前的那件事，如果对方不想的话，他还可以恭喜对方当上了队长。总之，无论如何，已经做了充分的准备，不能不战而退。

新晋小队长罗马尼奥利正坐在座位上系鞋带，多纳鲁马上前，支支吾吾地准备开口，却没能继续。因为罗马尼奥利察觉到有人靠近后，突然抬起头看了一眼他，眼神一瞬间闪过一股咬牙切齿的恨意，又悲伤得看起来像要哭了，这种复杂的情绪完完全全地透过那双棕色的眸表露无疑，多纳鲁马被这样的神情吓到失语，不知该如何是好，想道歉又怕是抱薪救火。

纠结不已的时候，罗马尼奥利突然起身吻了他。

阿莱西奥·队内拒绝秀恩爱第一人·罗马尼奥利，当着陆陆续续进来休息的队友们，在更衣室吻了他！！哦，圣母，多纳鲁马觉得天旋地转，内心受到的惊吓比体会到的幸福更甚，但几秒之后，甜蜜的滋味就在内心泛滥起来，他自然而然地环上罗马尼奥利的腰，回应这个吻。

苏索在咳嗽，恰尔汉奥卢捂着嘴在偷笑，新来的阿根廷后卫穆萨基奥拿着毛巾手足无措，卡斯蒂列霍和博里尼相视而笑。他感到不好意思，脸颊火辣地烧起来，却不愿放手。又遗憾又幸好的是，罗马尼奥利很快就结束了这个吻，踮起脚像往日他会做的那样将头放在他的肩窝。

“Ale？”多纳鲁马试着小声叫了一声对方的昵称。

“你是我的，知道么？”他听到罗马尼奥利声如蚊呐的回应，近似于告白的词句使得他几乎无法站立。他低头去看对方，小队长的耳尖通红了一片。所以他们是和好了么？正沉浸在莫名其妙，忽然降临的幸福中的小门神眼角余光处闯进一个黑色的身影，是哥哥。他猛然收紧了抱着怀中人的手，那个关于分享玩具的约定，此时此刻，如撞上火舌的飞蛾噼啪燃烧起来。

13.

这本应是只属于阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利和詹路易吉·多纳鲁马的派对。悄然而至的第三者安东尼奥并未有多少高兴，反而突觉这一切近乎荒唐，却又诡异得令人兴奋。他缓缓低头，注视着床上蜷曲着身体，已然迷糊的罗马尼奥利。他醉得晕晕乎乎，毫无防备的睡颜称得上可爱，灌入肚中的酒精多余安东尼奥记住的数字，令人安心的程度。如今能够把玩到所谓的“玩具”，他竟然生出许多犹豫，坐在床边向对方伸出的手，悬停着不知该不该落下，就像孩童时期得到的过于精致的放在神龛内的蜡制圣母像，脆弱得仅仅是触摸都好似能导致柔和的碎裂。现在躺在床上的罗马尼奥利，看一眼都好似在加重玷污一般的情色念头，他对即将到来的现实一无所知的纯真击中了安东尼奥的些许保护欲，是从自己手中保护他的矛盾心理。

而这样的内心交战熄火于门口突然响起悉索的脚步声，安东尼奥回头，看到弟弟高大的身影站在那里。Puppy用痛苦的眼神望向自己，他的心沉下去，随即将宽厚的手掌放上罗马人的腰。在触摸到衬衣布料的这个瞬间，安东尼奥轻声地叹了一口气，还是到了无可挽回的地步，火已经烧起来，无法扑灭，他要彻底葬身在火中。于是选择用轻佻的态度逃避，笑着问。

“Puppy，你是要站在那里看，还是要加入我？”

多纳鲁马像是瞬间黯淡下去的一团光芒，他无神地发愣，几秒后，嘴唇嗫嚅着试图说些什么，但最后也只是狠咬嘴唇，迟缓地摇头，接着转身离开，无声无息地带上了门。

安东尼奥无言地继续坐了一会儿，然后才迷乱地俯身，悄无声息地靠近闭着眼轻轻呼吸的罗马尼奥利。他觉得自己此刻如同饥肠辘辘的野兽一样，于心底升起一种激烈的，要将对方吞吃入腹的野蛮馋欲。他的鼻尖闻到比之前一次更加馥郁的香味，再低一点，便触到对方温热而柔软的颈间肌肤。几乎是情难自禁，他张开嘴，用力咬上这处脆弱的部位，犬齿深深陷入皮肤内，仿佛能感受到血液在锋利的威胁下热烈地涌出。罗马尼奥利皱皱眉，发出一声含糊的嘟囔，“别闹......”安东尼奥感觉到他推了推自己，力度却几乎可以忽略不计。但还是渐渐松开，从啃咬化为黏腻十足的舔舐。罗马尼奥利轻轻哼声，手紧紧抓着安东尼奥的衬衣，他确实醉了，却不至于醉得不省人事。

缱绻缠绵的舌尖留下的情色痕迹一路向上，安东尼奥吻至兴起，将侧面倒在床上的罗马尼奥利翻过来，握住他勾在衣物上的双手，压过头顶，随后试探地松开。罗马人不再受束缚，却没有任何收回自己双手的念头，他顺从地接受下安东尼奥给予他的这样有些屈辱的姿势，如同少女初夜一般无暇的献祭。他的双腿微微并拢，腰身的曲线柔和，脸上的醉意充满色情的味道。安东尼奥本想去吻罗马尼奥利，但就在他的阴影罩住对方近乎安逸而显得格外宁静的脸庞时，他放弃了，只是轻轻的如同鸟类梳理羽毛一般渴求地蹭着对方有些胡茬的脸颊，一种令人难受的恐惧在驱使他如今所有行为的源头中流窜。若是就这样吻下去，安东尼奥警惕地想，绝对会让不幸的事降临在他的身上，罗马尼奥利的唇预示着危险，就像在路上遇见一只黑猫时需要远远避开那样。所以，安东尼奥向下，伸手撩起罗马尼奥利的T恤。入眼的画面让他轻笑起来，温柔的目光落在对方的小腹，似乎从没印象他有努力锻炼过腹肌。他好奇地按住小腹，滚烫的肌肤酝酿着饱满的触感，他忍不住揉捏起来，手再向旁侧移动，星星纹身落入手心，沿着腹股沟延展下去，凹陷处看起来好似银河的悬臂。至于位于银河中心的太阳，安东尼奥将目光放在对方此刻仍然柔软的欲望，突然被自己奇妙的想象弄得口干舌燥。

他压低自己的身体，将吻一遍遍落在罗马尼奥利胸膛前的猫头鹰纹身上，太过细腻的描摹，仿佛在舌尖重绘一遍，安东尼奥觉得自己嘴中都是猫头鹰的羽毛。

这只展翅的猫头鹰羽翼展开的两端，恰好是乳首所在的位置，加上他身下那片淫秽不已的银河，安东尼奥没办法不去想罗马尼奥利当初在自己的身体上纹下这些纹身，是否是为了取悦那个曾经进入他身体的罗马队友。对方一定偏爱正面的姿势，而现在这些情趣也能够被自己享受到，他又嫉妒，又感到被撩拨起的一阵欲念，在身体里起了反应。他发狠地去咬对方的乳尖，手也猛地向下探去，握住对方的性器，如同给自己自慰一般娴熟地上下撸动起来。

即使遭受了这样的刺激，罗马尼奥利的反应仍然只是轻声地呻吟，他的呼吸变得急促而沉重，歪过头去，握紧了自觉摆在头顶的双手，唯一情动的表现是脸上的红色似乎又深了些。

真是安静的床伴，本以为能看到罗马尼奥利稍微失态的模样，安东尼奥笑了笑，不自觉地将罗马尼奥利和他拥有过的床伴比较起来。Davide很怕痛，经常请求他准备充分，做到最后却总是要他粗暴一点；Simone很听话，高潮时会叫他Papa；Puppy则是个矛盾的小家伙。

安东尼奥放开罗马尼奥利被蹂躏至红肿的乳房，专心致志地开始用手煽动起他即使醉了也本能压抑的欲望，这种事他替Puppy做过无数次，早已明白该如何迅速地送对方解脱。

没多久，安东尼奥便感觉到了手中的欲望逐渐蓬勃，他舔了舔唇，不停地挑逗这敏感十足的器官。他发觉现在罗马尼奥利也有点不一样的反应了，他的身体正不自觉地小幅度配合着自己撸动的节奏，挺腰将自己奉上，再去看表情，则没发不令人心悸。罗马尼奥利咬着唇皱眉，被情欲所困的模样很是可爱，有种逞强的十足美丽，汗水在他的额头一点点冒出，凌乱的发丝黏在上面。他也无法在保持最初的献祭姿势，双手转而紧紧攥着被单，快感要将他逼疯。

又过了几分钟，一声小声地幼兽似的呜咽自耳边突然响起，安东尼奥的动作为此有一瞬间的停滞，下一秒，手中便感受到微凉的液体，黏稠地从指缝间滴滴答答。罗马尼奥利微微颤抖，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，安东尼奥凝视着手中的精液，往日显得深情的眉眼一沉，染上情欲的模样侵略十足，他将浊白用拇指和食指抹开，随后将自己的身体插入罗马尼奥利的双腿间，用另一只空闲的手压住他的大腿根部，将勉强称之为润滑过的食指粗暴地送入对方的体内。

这个动作让安东尼奥遭到了今夜的第一次的剧烈反抗，罗马尼奥利浑身颤抖，把手揪上他的衬衣，“等......”他想说的词显然是等等，但安东尼奥并没有听，而是兀自向他发抖的身下又增加了一根手指。食指和中指在罗马尼奥利紧致干涩的内壁中模仿着抽插，一边替最后的插入做着必要的扩张，一边寻找着对方体内的那一处。

当感受到肠壁开始顺利地迎合吞咬自己的两根手指后，安东尼奥甚至想要夸夸罗马尼奥利的身体是这样的淫荡而情色，但开口是危险的，于是他只是默默又加了一根手指。

房间内，罗马尼奥利身上甜腻的酒的味道和他散发的情欲味道交融在一起，闻起来就是一篇肮脏而下流的小诗，身下传来的快感让他像砧板上的鱼一样濒死似地扭动着身体。他想要闭拢双腿抵抗，却一直被安东尼奥的身体阻挡，渐渐从喉间开始发出一些难以抑制的呻吟，但相较于Puppy在床上的活跃，这种接近于气音的呻吟实在无法满足安东尼奥。

但当安东尼奥脱下裤子，脱下内裤，抽出自己胀大的阴茎捅进罗马尼奥利的身体内时，罗马尼奥利发出的呻吟淫靡到几乎让习惯于平日这位年轻后卫形象的安东尼奥就此缴械。他“入乡随俗”地选择正面操罗马尼奥利，通常来说他更喜欢背后位，但正面进入罗马尼奥利的绝景让他第一次体会到情趣这个词的真正意义。他用两手把握着罗马人的大腿根部，一下一下蛮横地撞击着这副他觊觎的柔软身躯，两人连接处属于罗马尼奥利的三颗星星随着撞击上下摇晃，就如同要从天穹灿烂地坠下，而猫头鹰睁大的眼睛在起伏中看起来惊讶又迷惑，安东尼奥甚至产生了自己正被窥视的错觉，这让他更加卖力地操着罗马尼奥利。

最后，他抱起罗马尼奥利，让他以坐着的姿势再一次吞进自己的性器，这样不用背后位也能进入到他体内最深处，彻底地占有对方。仿佛从头到尾把玩到玩具每一寸的满足感和对于Puppy的些许歉意使安东尼奥感到自己的灵魂一半处在炼狱煎熬一半又在天堂享福。

罗马尼奥利现在将头靠在他的肩上随着抽插小声地哼着发颤的呻吟，手拽着他的衣襟在疾风乱雨似的情爱中保持着平衡。是的，为了不让罗马尼奥利在自己的身上用指甲留下什么痕迹，安东尼奥的上身仍然穿戴整齐，衬衣的纽扣都不曾松开一颗，而他怀中的罗马尼奥利则浑身赤裸。本是为了谨慎，但两人此时产生的效果却让安东尼奥生出一种他占尽优势，正毫不怜惜地凌辱对方的恍惚感，一股扭曲的快感从足底窜上发昏的大脑。

安东尼奥直到自己快要高潮时，才找到罗马尼奥利体内的那一点。年轻的后卫下意识地叫出Puppy的名字，他的呼吸被欲望和抽插搅乱，刺激的快感过电般让他浑身一抖，撕扯开安东尼奥的衣领，用上哭泣般的尾音请求到：“Gigio...嗯...那里，那里，求你了。”

安东尼奥突然在这个瞬间觉感到无法呼吸的痛苦，不明白是被脖间的领子勒的还是别的什么原因。而后又觉得十分的不好意思，脸上发烫，都是自己过于沉溺在美妙的情绪中而忘了满足对方的需要，于是，他一边狠狠地仿佛要补偿错过的一切，一遍一遍碾过那个能让罗马人升入云端的地方，一边加快着抽插的节奏试图让两人一同达到高潮。最后，安东尼奥闷哼一声，用力地压倒罗马尼奥利，再一次滚烫地进入对方的体内。他感到自己射出的精液正一股脑地灌入罗马尼奥利的身体深处，而罗马尼奥利随后也咬着手背，颤颤巍巍地将浊白射在自己的三颗星星旁。退出对方身体后，安东尼奥下意识地去看对方的脸，惊讶地发现罗马尼奥利正睁着眼睛看向自己，脸上的潮红和泪痕惊人的漂亮。幸运的是，刚刚的情事让罗马人的眼神涣散到无法辨别焦点在何处，安东尼奥自信他绝不会认出自己，但还是将手覆上对方的眼睛，直到听到对方逐渐平稳下来的呼吸声才移开，然后走到浴室去洗澡。

第二天早上，装睡骗过了一遍又一遍打开门查看他是否醒来的多纳鲁马，罗马尼奥利从床上翻下，慢吞吞地走到窗前，还未消退的宿醉和全身隐约的酸痛让他这几步走得有些艰难。因此，无论情愿与否，他有了更多的时间思考发生在自己身上荒唐又滑稽的事实。窗外的白日喧哗，阳光灿烂，是风和日丽的好天气，他低垂着眼，表情冷漠地打量着手心里之前从床上摸到的那颗本不该出现在这里的纽扣。不是Gigio的，他自然认得这个纽扣，如果没有发现就好了，罗马尼奥利天真地想，看到最后，鼻头竟然有些发酸，到底为什么，Gigio。

随后在日光扫过手心的一瞬间，罗马尼奥利对那颗安静沉默地昭示存在的纽扣翻腾起巨大的恨意，混蛋，一群混蛋，无法相信。他用力地将手臂一挥，将纽扣朝外一扔。实在是太过微小的事物，纽扣翻腾几圈后像雪一样融化在日光中，很快传来清脆且迅疾的一声落地声。

罗马尼奥利垮塌一般感到疲惫，他靠着墙壁缓缓闭上眼睛，此后一切如常，什么都不会改变。

哦，或许，某人会多出一件失去纽扣的白色衬衫，仅此而已。

#End


End file.
